


Apple Tinis

by Zilo



Category: Rescue Me (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Peer Pressure, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: Season 2 Episode 8, Sean and Mike make the best of the party with the gays.





	Apple Tinis

Those pretty little red glasses. At first Sean was drinking them to try and get drunk enough so that his skin would stop crawling, limp wrist-ed men all around him. It was just wrong. What would he do if one of them hit on him? He was already getting flashbacks of the tranny he’d accidentally dated a year back or so. What a mistake that had been. She’d been so hot too.

Mike came up to him with two florescent blue drinks and a shit eating grin that looked way too happy considering their surroundings. “Hey bro, I just talked to this chick near the bathroom… well, at least I think it was a chick. Actually she was kinda tall… anyway, she made me these!” Mike swished one of the blue drinks in front of his eyes. 

Sean grabbed the drink and downed it in a couple gulps to Mike’s amazement. “Man I am so fucked. I was trying to make amends and shit. But Laura is pissed and I think Franco’s gonna kick my ass.” He wiped his mouth and set the empty glass down next to his half empty red drink.

“What’re you talking about?” Mike stared confusedly at him. It was that same half concentration look he got when they played scrabble. 

“Franco and Laura are dating and Franco’s been banging all these chicks behind her back. I just… it slipped out. That nurse thing. You shoulda seen her eyes man, whoa, psycho. She was pissed.” Sean faked a shiver and vaguely wondered if she had the same angry temper in bed. 

“Franco and Laura are together?” Mike looked overly surprised.

“Well… yeah.” Was that another secret? Shit. Franco was gonna fucking kill him. Better to enjoy his last night alive and drink his way into oblivion. Sean downed the rest of his red drink too.

\---

Later, he would say that he didn’t remember singing karaoke at the top of his lungs and dancing around like a drunken Gaylord. 

What he really wished was that he didn’t remember when he’d kissed Mike. 

It had been for the girls. They didn’t believe them. How far were you supposed to go for pussy anyway? He was really drunk. Was that still a good enough excuse? “Yeah, sure I’ve dabbled with other guys. Mike? Oh yeah! We’ve totally done stuff before! You wanna see it? Now? Like now, now?”

Mike’s eyes had been wide like a deer in the headlights. This was probably really gay. 

Sean had closed his eyes and took Mike’s mouth hard. Was that how guys did it? The lips under his had been soft, like a chick’s. Maybe he’d been so drunk he’d gotten confused. He’d liked it. A lot. The mouth against his had been warm and he’d heard a surprised breath of air from Mike as he’d pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, just to see. 

He was hard after and Mike had tasted like apple-tinis.


End file.
